


Best Buds, Right?

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Mickey Milkovich was the center of Isabella Gray's dreams. She thought for sure he reciprocated her feelings.Only problem?Mickey's best friend Ian ruined her chances to make a move.





	Best Buds, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, what's good? summer has been really boring, honestly. what's been up with you guys?

Isabella Gray had never seen a more beautiful human.  
  
He was dark haired, fair skinned, with blue eyes and a smile to die for.   
  
His name was Mickey Milkovich, and he was her neighbor from across the hall.   
  
Isabella first noticed him when she moved in the week prior, he was coming home from an early shift when she had been unloading the truck up to her apartment. She was immediately intrigued by his knuckle tattoos and crude attitude. She had watched him roughhouse with a tall redhead in the hallway when he opened his door, and Isabella immediately noticed his bulging arm muscles. She decided right then and there that she kind-of had to have him.   
  
All week, she’d tried to run in to Mickey as much as possible. She wore her shortest skirts and deepest diving necklines. Mickey had even given her the nickname “Bella,” but she sort of thought he’d just forgotten it was actually Isabella.   
  
Tonight, Isabella was going to go over to her neighbor’s house and get his attention. She was going to get it if it killed her, hopefully not literally.   
  


Checking herself in the mirror one more time, Isabella fluffed her blonde curls up and smiled at her reflection. Oh yeah, he was going to be _all over_ her tonight.

 

Flouncing over across the small hallway, Isabella adjusted her top before knocking on the door. Who answered, however, made her frown.

 

It was the redhead from before, clad in only boxers and a black wife beater. If she wasn’t so hooked on Mickey, Isabella would definitely want to get with this man. Damn.

 

“Can I help you?” The redhead asked, snapping Isabella out of her thoughts. Isabella smiled a smile that had charmed many men, and fluttered her eyelashes at the tall man in front of her.

 

“I’m here to see Mickey, is he home? My name’s Isabella. I live across the hall and I’m trying to make some friends my age. Mickey just happens to live across the hall, you know?” She smiled, feeling triumphant as the look of understanding passed over Ian’s face.

 

“Oh! Actually, Mickey isn’t home right now. You can come in, if you’d like. He’ll be home in about ten minutes. I’m Ian.” Ian stuck out his hand for Isabella, which she shook enthusiastically.

 

Sitting inside Mickey’s apartment was weird. It was like her own apartment across the hall, only everything was facing the opposite way. It was strangely unnerving.

 

“So, how come you’re here if Mickey’s not home?” Isabella asked, studying the features of the redhead before her.

 

“Oh, I live here. You probably haven’t seen me around too much, I’ve been at home taking care of my little siblings while my sister was on a work trip.” Ian explained, confusing Isabella. So they’re roommates? Two hot guys living across from her. Wow.

 

“So, does Mickey have a girlfriend?” Isabella just came out and asked, tired of running around the real reason she was here. Who knows, maybe Ian can help her out?

 

Ian almost looks like he wants to laugh before breathing out a small “no” under his breath. Isabella smiled. This was gonna go awesome.

 

Mickey chose that exact moment to walk through the front door, carrying bags of takeout. Mickey’s smile turned confused when he saw Isabella, but he continued smiling nonetheless.

 

“Bella, hi. What are you doing here?” Mickey asked, clearly not in the mood for guests.

 

“I came to see you, actually. I just wanted to hang around and make some friends. I was just chatting with Ian here for a few minutes.” Bella explained, once again feeling triumphant at the look of understanding she received for her efforts.

 

Mickey walked over and sat next to Ian, handing him a bag of takeout. Bella excused herself to the bathroom to check on her makeup and fluff her hair a bit.

 

Smiling one last time in the mirror, Isabella made her way back to the living room, only to stop in the opening.

 

Mickey and Ian were so close on the couch they were practically on top of each other. Ian’s arm was wrapped around Mickey’s shoulder as he ate one handed. Mickey smiled as a smudge of ketchup stayed on Ian’s lip.

 

Isabella decided to leave when Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s, getting the sauce off of his lips. It was then she noticed that both of their necks were littered with bite marks and bruises, no doubt from each other.

 

Isabella huffed as she made her way back across the hall, another face worths of makeup wasted on _another_ failed guy. Sigh, maybe she’d find someone _someday._


End file.
